


I Spy a Mistletoe

by planetundersiege



Series: THN Winerweek 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gift, Holtcest, Mistletoe, Oneshot, Pre series, Sibling Incest, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: THN winterweek event: Day 2: Mistletoe.A soft kiss.[This is a gift]





	I Spy a Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holtcest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtcest/gifts).



> This is a gift for my friend, the author Holtcest. I do not ship this myself.

Katie heard the soft sound of hammering coming from the hall, along with some grunts from her father, signalizing that he was putting something up. She didn’t pay too much attention to it, as she sat on the couch, 3DS in hand and head on Matt’s lap, as she was busy playing Pokémon. Matt himself, was playing Fortnite on the Xbox.

Katie was in the middle of catching a rare Pokémon, while Matt was trying not to die in his battle, both teens were busy with their own thing, while still being close.

It was comforting in its own way.

But before they knew it, the teens heard their dad shout for them.

“Kids, I’m going out with Bae Bae, can you please remove the ladder in the hall?”

Before they could answer, they heard a loud bark, and the door closed, leaving Matt and Katie home alone. Matt had just died, so he put his controller to the side, and Katie just put her 3ds down, and they got up, quickly walking towards the hall. They knew their dad would be mad if they didn’t do what he asked them too, so they did it now.

As the teens walked out of the living room, and into the hall, Katie looked up.

Right over her and Matt, on the doorframe, was a mistletoe.

She immediately blushed as she noticed, and shyly pointed upwards with a finger, showing Matt it as well.

He too blushed, and the next second, their lips touched, in a short sweet kiss, that ended in miss blushing.

“Merry Christmas Katie, I guess.”

“Heh, Yeah. Merry Christmas.”


End file.
